


The Start of Something Beautiful

by Forsaker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brief (and explicit) mentions of hetero sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female-Centric, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: No, Daisy would never want to jump the bones of her enemy and fuck her senseless. But the orgasm-induced haze in her mind was making it difficult to remember that.





	The Start of Something Beautiful

The first thing that registered was the feeling of rope around her wrists. From there, awareness slowly spread to the rest of the body. She realized she was lying on something soft. Sheets, mattress... She couldn’t recall going to sleep. No, her clothes were still on, from what she could tell. The first instinct was to glance down and see what was going on, but just opening her eyelids proved too difficult of a task. To the right of her came a sound, muffled and indistinct, as if her brain had trouble making sense of it. Another instinct, this time to cry out – and it too proving useless. Throat parched, body enervated... This was bad. Before she could muster the will to try doing something, anything, her mind sank back into darkness and everything faded away.

 

When she woke up for the second time, it was different. Not the rope, which was still there, or the bed, which she was still lying on. She felt stronger, at least enough to open her eyes. Eyelids fluttering open, she was met with the blurry image of a spacious, neon-lit room and the dark silhouette of a human figure. She shook her head as if to get rid of the haze, and little by little the identity of her company was revealed.

 

_Shit._

 

“Ruby.”

 

“Well who did you expect, Santa Clause?” came the familiar voice. The blonde smirked as she sauntered over to Daisy, eyes dancing over the form of her captive. “Sorry about the hangover,” she remarked before sitting down at the bottom of the bed. “Couldn’t leave anything to chance.”

 

Rather than responding, Daisy took in her surroundings. Pale paint on the walls, chairs, some boxes and not much else to indicate her location. The room they were in seemed like it was a smaller section of a larger warehouse, if the tiny windows at the top were anything to go by. No one else here though. _Good._ Should make things easier, as soon as she manages to untie herself. First thing’s first though: Ruby.

 

Daisy feigned attempting to speak, which wasn’t too difficult given how dry her throat felt. A few intentionally indistinct words did the trick – Ruby rose from the bed and got closer to hear her better. _That’s it..._ Just another step, the rope gave her hand enough leeway for that at least and... _Gotcha._

With a deft move of her wrist, she summoned all the strength she had and blasted Ruby into the opposing wall.

 

Or she would have, if her powers had worked.

 

“Oh my god,” Ruby dissolved into a fit of giggles, “you should really see your face right now.”

 

Daisy gave it another desperate shot, and again it was about as useful as punching air. Well at least her enemy seemed to be having fun.

 

“Come on Daisy, give me _some_ credit. You honestly think I wouldn’t take the necessary precautions? Look there.”

 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent glanced to her far right, where a fairly sizable device with ominously brooding teal lights seemed in the process of... suppressing her powers apparently.

 

“A crude prototype I managed to get my hands on,” the blonde explained. “And I mean _really_ crude. Not only is it a bitch to move but it has some nasty side-effects to boot. The radiation poisoning is irreversible after forty eight hours, from what I understand. Still... we won’t be here nearly as long, so don’t worry.”

 

“Ruby, what the hell is this? Why am I here? If you think torturing me will get you--”

 

“Torturing?!” the blonde scoffed. “Oh please. You think this about S.H.I.E.L.D.? Honestly, that whole story – heroes, villains, saving the world, getting the bad guys... ugh. It’s all so god damn tedious. Everyone’s so damned preoccupied with playing that glorified version of cops and robbers that a pair of two likeminded girls like you and I just can’t get some alone time together.”

 

 

 _Likeminded? Christ, she’s out of her fucking mind._ “Listen, you blonde psycho – the others are already looking for me. You better fucking untie me right now or--”

 

Evidently none too impressed with her threat, Ruby hopped onto the bed to straddle Daisy’s hips. “Aww, look at you – so cute, thinking you can bullshit me into letting you go. Oh Dee... you have _no idea._ ”

 

She’s right on that point, Daisy noted inwardly. _I have no idea what the hell she’s talking about._ “Ruby, what do you want from me?”

 

Instead of a reply, Ruby drew her finger down Daisy’s tank top covered stomach, only stopping at the edge of her jeans. “I just wanted us to get to know each other better, that’s all.”

 

“Wh--” like a flash of lightning, the meaning of her enemy’s word suddenly struck Daisy. “Are you insane?! Get the hell off of me!”

 

“Well aren’t we testy?” Ruby smirked, and made no motion to get up. “You’re in luck though, I know just the thing to put you in a good mood.”

 

Before Daisy could even think about reacting, the blonde surged forward and kissed her. With eyes wide open from the shock, Daisy allowed it for only a second before her mind caught up with her.

 

“Ow!” Ruby yelped and pulled back, her lower lip bleeding from retaliation. “You bitch,” Ruby bristled, but the grin on her face told she was more impressed than pissed off. “You’re being such a wet blanket.”

 

“Oh I’m so fucking sorry I’m not more enthusiastic about someone forcing themselves on me.”

 

“Forcing?” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen, it was just a little kiss. A way of reinforcing our friendship. And we are friends, aren’t we, Dee?”

 

“Of course we are,” Daisy nodded with a friendly smile. “Now why don’t you untie me so we can’t go get some drinks?”

 

Predictably, the blonde only chuckled at the sarcastic retort. “I’d like to, really. But then you’d get some silly idea like trying to hurt me. And as much as I’d love to let you do that to me – and _believe me,_ I would,” she lowered her voice suggestively, “I’m afraid our relationship isn’t quite there yet. Luckily, we have some other sources of entertainment.”

 

Daisy’s heart skipped a beat when Ruby sauntered over to the other side of the room and reached down to pick up her backpack. But the her lips curved into a smirk. Watching the other girl pointlessly waste her time in trying to break into Daisy’s laptop would prove a good opportunity to come up with a way out of this. Yet that burst of hope was immediately snuffed out when Ruby sat on a nearby chair and opened the computer with the desktop completely at her disposal.

 

_What... the... fuck?!_

 

“Shocked?” the blonde asked. “I told you Daisy, you have no idea. No idea how much time I spent researching you – looking for _every single scrap of information._ And believe me, when you’re locked up in a fucking room for the majority of the day, you have plenty of time at your disposal. Though I do have to say I’m a little bit disappointed. ‘Lincoln,’ as a password, really? Even Google would tell you that’s simply too weak.”

 

“Ruby, I swear to god, if you so much as--”

 

“Oh, shush,” the blonde interrupted dismissively. “You know it was kinda difficult to make out a pattern to your movements. And I pretty much figured you’re all into that shielding nonsense now. But I guess old habits die hard. Now, what... do we have _here?_ ” She pulled up a file the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent knew all too well, though Daisy did her best not to seem affected. “A friend of yours? Has a son... divorced... not getting alimony?! Some people, am I right? Daisy, Daisy, Daisy... not sure what you were planning, but lemme tell you – keeping tabs on old acquaintances is not a good way to stay under the radar. I mean... Oh look! She lives just a couple of blocks from here,” Ruby noted with a sideways glance at her captive. “Guess if I’m not making any friends here, might as well see how _she’s_ doing.”

 

She barely put the laptop down when Daisy stopped her. “Ruby, wait!”

 

“Hm?” the blonde arched her eyebrows inquisitively.

 

“Let’s... let’s just talk about this, ok?” The very thought of yet another person she cared about coming to harm at the hand of this crazy bitch was positively sickening. So Daisy decided to play along, for now. But the very first opportunity to present itself... _God... just you fucking wait..._

“You know... I’m not that interesting in talking, to be honest,” Ruby noted, her fickle mannerisms reminiscent of someone browsing a bland restaurant menu. Daisy, on the other hand, never wanted to slap someone this hard in her life.

 

“Fine,” the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent growled. “We... we can do whatever you want.”

 

Ruby perked up like a kid in front of a toy store. “I am _so_ glad you said that, Dee. You’ll see, you and I are gonna have so much fun.“

 

 _Of course we will,_ Daisy thought sarcastically. _But you better hope I don’t manage to get my hands on a gun..._

While Daisy briefly contemplated every possible scenario of torment she’d gladly inflict on the other girl, Ruby once again hopped onto the bed and straddled her legs. The glee and nascent hunger in her eyes almost made Daisy sick. It wasn’t that Ruby wasn’t attractive or that Daisy hadn’t had _encounters_ with girls before – she was bisexual, after all. But just remembering what this bitch did to Yoyo, what she _implied_ she would do yet... No, Daisy had to put it out of her mind. Ruby was as crazy as she was fickle, and Daisy wouldn’t give her a reason to leave her there – ironically not for her own sake, but that of a dear friend. The radiation poisoning from that thing Ruby had activated never even crossed her mind. Nevertheless, her sliver of enthusiasm apparently wasn’t enough for the blonde.

 

“But you know what, Daisy? I’m not sure if you meant that.”

 

Great. Now she was fishing for compliments.

 

“I did,” Daisy managed, despite herself. “Ruby... I don’t want to hate you,” she lied through her teeth. “And honestly, I've always regretted we were on the opposite sides because I’ve always found you very attractive.”

 

For a couple of seconds Ruby observed her as if she were weighing the truthfulness of those words. Then all of a sudden, she slumped against Daisy in a fit of laughter with eyes tearing up, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stared at her in disbelief.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Ruby writhed and giggled. She wiped the tears, shaking her head as if chiding the pathetic attempt at a lie. “Jesus, Daisy. Just the fact that you would force yourself to say that crap means the world to me, honestly. Look... I know you don’t like me. And really – I don’t need you to. But I will need you to fuck me. Or, given our present circumstance, at least get me off. Either way...“ she went after placing a brief peck on Daisy’ lips. “I’m hopeful for the future. Hate sex is the best fucking thing ever.”

 

_Well we certainly have the ‘hate’ part covered, you fucking lunatic._

“Aww, don’t be mad, _Quake,_ ” Ruby teased, drawing a single digit over Daisy’s torso. “Messing up now is a lesson for the future. And really, you shouldn’t blame yourself – I’ve spent far too much time planning this just to fail. _Oh, you have no idea..._ ” Her eyes glazed over slightly, part of her apparently reminiscing while her hand traced over Daisy’s bra-clad breasts. “I’ve been locked up in that fucking room for too long. And the only company I could ever count on was you. I had a poster, you see. _You were so fucking awesome –_ badass, powerful, hot... amazing. I’d fall asleep looking at you, _thinking_ about you, imagining what it would be like to meet you. Some would call it an obsession, but really, it’s more of a harmless little crush. And we tend to idealize our crushes, don’t we Dee? We think of them as these paragons of perfection, flawless in every way. You know I actually felt guilty,” she chuckled, “when I first masturbated to you?”

 

_Oh jesus fucking christ, you have to be kidding me..._

“I dunno, it felt kinda like I was defiling you. But that turned out to be a rather _slippery_ slope, no pun intended. In fact, it was the guilt that made it all the hotter,” Ruby explained, as Daisy tried willing her ears to stop working. “The innocent little scenarios I’d conjured up began to change, and soon enough, you were defiling _me._ And now? Oh Dee...” she breathed huskily as she leaned down to briefly lick the side of Daisy’s neck, “I’d let you have me _any way you wanted_.”

 

The look she gave Daisy after saying those words gave the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent pause. Against her will, certain _images_ invaded Daisy’s mind, but she was quick to clear her thoughts and put them aside. _Fuck..._ she was supposed to be busy being sick from what Ruby was saying, and yet for a second... _Fuck!_ Bisexuality was definitely not working in her favor here. And neither was her near-sexless way of life.

But as much as Daisy was keen to leave those images behind, Ruby seemed more interested in examining them in vivid detail.

 

“Are you a strap-on kind of girl, Dee? I bet you are. Just imagine it, you could shove me against the wall and fuck me senseless. And then, while I’m too weak to stand, you could flip me over and take me from behind. I never tried anal, myself. But for you? I’d bend over in a heartbeat,” she enthused, her eyes still locked onto Daisy’s. “You hate me, remember? You could punish me, and I’d take it – pain and all.”

 

Daisy couldn’t for the life of her come with a single word as a reaction but she didn’t even get a chance. With a slow pull down, Ruby unzipped her jeans, biting her lower lip at the sight of white panties Daisy had on.

 

“What about BDSM, Daisy? You into that? Tie me down, gag me, collar me... grab a flogger and take it out on me ‘till my ass is covered in welts?”

 

_She... is... completely..._

“Endless opportunities, really. Anal plugs, nipple clamps,” she added, her eyes darting to Daisy tits. “Tie me down with a vibrator strapped to my inner thigh... you leave me like that, squirming for hours... fuck I’m getting wet just thinking about it... Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on water sports? And I’m not talking about parasailing.”

 

_Oh god... fucking gross._

“I’m not a fan to tell you the truth. But for you... all you’d have to do is say the word, Daisy, and I’d do... well,” she suddenly canted her eyes upward, “maybe not _everything,_ scat and other sick things... I’m kinky but I’m not a fucking animal. You know what I mean? Everything else, though? Hell... I’d let you _violate me,_ Daisy _._ ”

 

Daisy stared at her in disbelief, her emotionless expression making it clear just how speechless she was at everything she just heard. And yet, once glance at that content fucking smirk prompted her to speak her mind and risk angering the blonde again:

 

“Ruby,” she said with the warmest of smiles, “you are a thoroughly deranged person. I hope you know that.”

 

Instead of anger or anything of the sort, Ruby only smirked wider. But there was something unnerving about it this time. “Really?” she returned, then glanced over Daisy’s form again before getting up. She sat on the nearest chair, grabbing the laptop that, much to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent’s chagrin, still had plenty of battery life left. “Why don’t we see who’s really deranged here.”

 

_Oh god... no, no, no!_

Wide-eyed from the sudden realization, Daisy prayed to every god-like entity in the universe to snuff them both out of existence. But no such relief was forthcoming. All she could do was watch helplessly as Ruby launched her browser and ventured into her history. No amount of cursing her own stupidity was stopping it, but really, who the hell has the time to delete their browsing records amidst saving the world on a daily basis?!

 

_Oh god fucking... damn it!_

“Hmmmm, let’s see what we have here” Ruby muttered. “Ugh, S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff, boring, boring... music: Kylie... Five finger death punch, hm not bad, Dee... Ah, here we go... Well, well, well... Oh my,” she half-chuckled. “Daisy, I had no idea you were a person of contradictions. Browsing both Brazzers and X-Art?! Wow.”

 

 _Oh jesus fuck, somebody kill me,_ Daisy begged inwardly, closing her eyes to try escaping from the reality of her situation.

 

“Now let’s go a bit deeper, pun intended this time. Ugh, fuck this flash bullshit, it doesn’t keep search history! Ah, but this one does. What... the fuck?!” Ruby gasped and gave Daisy a shocked look of disgust, the disgusted part feigned to a tee. “’Huge black cock destroys petite girl?!’ What is _wrong_ with you?!” she said with an ill-suppressed smile. “Jesus! I mean... And what is... Oh! ‘Asian domme dominates girl?’ Aww, you poor thing, does May know?”

 

“What?!” Daisy looked up. “N-no, that’s not what-- ugh! Just put that down, Ruby!”

 

“Oh, stop your whining, I’m having fun here. So let’s see what else do we... Ah. ‘Lesbian lab assistant.’ Wow, really? Simmons too?! These people work with you, you freak,” Ruby accused in apparent outrage, even though she was clearly having trouble keeping herself from laughing. “’Secret agent gangbang??’ What the... _hell?!_ Try some vanilla stuff once in a while for fuck’s sake. This is just.... wait, what... ‘Daisy Johnson fakes??! Oh... my... fucking... god...’” Ruby breathed out as she scrolled from embarrassing photo to another. “Daisy, I’m not even kidding, you need help. Oh wow, these are actually... really well done. Fucking photoshop... but seriously,” she concluded as she closed the laptop “That was disturbing.”

 

Daisy could no more deny that than stop herself from blushing. She glared at the opposing wall, doing her best to ignore every word out of Ruby’s mouth. But that became much harder to do once the blonde entered her field of vision, this time with a knife.

 

“So, now that we’ve established who the real sicko is, we can finally spend some _quality time_ together.” She slid the serrated blade underneath the bottom hem of Daisy’s jeans, to which the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent automatically flinched. “Oh be still, you baby. I don’t want to cut you.”

 

Daisy held the nascent swear word back, vowing to – no matter what happens – get Ruby back for this. Somehow, someday, she will pay. For now, Daisy was back to playing along and watching her clothes get cut to shreds with one deftly skilled hand motion after another. She ignored the way Ruby’s touch lingered on her revealed skin, as the blonde trailed with her digits over her calves, thighs, stomach, arms... In no time at all, Daisy lay on the torn scraps of her clothing, with nothing but her bra and panties remaining intact, which Ruby seemed to have left alone purposefully.

 

She absorbed the sight of her captive’s near-naked body, her eyes gleaming with some likely perverse ideas and scenarios. “God, you are... so fucking perfect. Underwear that plain would work against most girls. But you? I mean... _fuck._ ” She leaned down and placed a kiss on Daisy’s stomach, then making her way up to kiss between her breasts, over clavicle, neck... for their lips to finally meet. Daisy did her best not to respond, but after some gentle coaxing and a few exploratory licks, Ruby slipped her tongue inside and feigning indifference became a tad more difficult. She _wanted_ to hate it as much as she hated the girl, but despite the clear inexperience, Ruby was far from the worst she’d ever had. Despite herself, Daisy responded for a few seconds, her own tongue now locked in a sultry struggle with Ruby’s. But then a muffled moan from the blonde’s throat reminded her of everything and she moved to the side to break the kiss.

 

Ruby though, didn’t seem the least bit agitated.

 

“You know you’re the first girl I’ve ever kissed?” she admitted.

 

“That explains why you’re so terrible at it,” Daisy lied with a taunting little smirk.

 

“Bitch,” Ruby returned, and slapped her across the face, though more playfully than out of anger. And sure enough, when Daisy looked back at her, she saw that Ruby was still very much in a good mood. “Guess I should count myself lucky, since we have so much time for me to practice.”

 

“Why don’t you practice dropping dea--mmhmh!” Suddenly surging forward, Ruby shut her up with another kiss, preemptively clasping her head to discourage Daisy from fighting it. For a moment the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent contemplated biting the tongue that now slithered into her mouth, but knew the edge between taunting and outright angering the blonde was a delicate one. The formed had proven a release valve, the best Daisy could do to show how she truly felt. The latter... that would only drive Ruby away into potentially going after Daisy’s friends. With that in mind, she did her best to forget the identity of the person with whom she was exchanging saliva, whose hand was now slinking down her body to grab her tits as a momentary stop before reaching the intended goal. The feel of Ruby’s finger gliding over the thin fabric covering her pussy should’ve been an alarming one. Yet surrendering to the unwanted advances of the blonde proved surprisingly easy. Perhaps it stemmed from the knowledge there was no other choice here, or perhaps it was something else. Either way, the digits stroking her nether lips only shattered her resistance further.

 

Daisy couldn’t tell how much time had passed with the two of them making out while Ruby felt her up, but when the blonde pulled back, there was that irritatingly smug smirk to deal with again.

 

“You little slut,” Ruby said, “you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

Much to her chagrin, Daisy’ mind was immediately assailed by the feeling of wetness in her underwear.

 

_Fuck..._

 

The whole situation was difficult enough to deal with, but the fact she was now wet for Ruby was utterly mortifying. She tried turning to the side to avoid eye contact, but Ruby wasn’t having it.

 

“Uh-uh,” she warned as she titled Daisy’s head back. “You don’t get to run away from this, Dee. I want you to look me in the eyes when I strip you of that holier-than-thou bullshit you’ve got going on and make you come like the whore I know you to be.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Ruby!” Daisy growled.

 

“Why would I do that,” the blonde drew a breathy chuckle, “when I can fuck you instead?”

 

_I’ll get you for this. One fucking day, somewhere, somehow, I will get-- oohhh..._

As if to stop her train of thought, Ruby resumed stimulating her pussy with an infuriatingly slow pace, clearly relishing every second of it. Daisy glared at her at the start, but when instinct took over and her eyes began to close again, she was startled by a sharp slap over her sodden panties.

 

“Ah!” she yelped in surprise, eyes opening to the still smirking blonde.

 

“What did I say?” Ruby threatened.

 

Daisy bit back her response, and could do nothing but watch as Ruby pushed her panties to the side and inserted a single digit inside her slick folds – only to the first knuckle – and then pull out. With eyes still locked on Daisy, the blonde slipped the finger in her mouth and licked it clean with unfeigned enjoyment.

 

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed with satisfaction as her lips curved into a grin. “Better than I ever imagined.” There was no doubt in Daisy’s mind she meant every word of it. “Come on Dee, lighten up. I know I’m new at this, but I promise I’ll make you feel _so fucking good_.”

 

Daisy did her best no to roll her eyes. Irony wasn’t lost on her that a lover this earnest and willing to please was something she’d been dreaming about for a long time now. The universe must be a fucked up place to answer her plea in this manner.

 

While Daisy was thinking that, Ruby seemed to get a sudden idea. She reached down to the knife on the floor, twirling it for few seconds before taking it to Daisy’s panties. With a few quick cuts, the last shreds of privacy the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had been clinging to were gone. Ruby flung the cut up fabric behind her, now absorbing the sight of a thin strip of hair atop of Daisy’s sex.

 

“Nice,” she commented with a lop-sided grin. “I actually expected something a little messier. Not that I’d mind. But it’s good do see hygiene is on the up and up over at Shield inc.” Daisy barely had time to sigh in contempt before the blonde went on. “I went for a full wax though, I didn’t know what you were into. I think you’ll like it,” she concluded with a wink. After that, her attention turned to Daisy’s bra. A cut here, a snip there, and that too was soon turned into useless scraps of fabric lying on the floor. No sooner was Daisy’s attention turned to the other girl than she felt  the blonde’s lips envelop her right nipple.

 

Her lips parted from the startlingly pleasurable feeling, as she barely managed to hold back a more vocal response. The last thing she wanted was to let Ruby know there was a part of her – some sick, foreign-feeling part of her – was actually enjoying this. Yet a few gentle flicks of Ruby’s tongue and she had to stop herself from breathing, lest her true feelings be exposed. Her eyes darted unfocused over the ceiling, until an altogether different feeling registered. Ruby pinched her other nipple between her fingers, steadily increasing in force until a guttural groan of pain was torn from Daisy’s throat.

 

“Ugh! Fuck!” she exclaimed, hating how even that unpleasant sensation complimented the pleasure Ruby was subjecting her to.

 

“Just checking if you’re still with me, babe. Wouldn’t want your mind wandering off.”

 

_Babe? Crazy... fucking..._

 

“That was rude of me, though,” Ruby feigned repentance. “Forgive me?” Rather than waiting for a response, the blonde descended with her mouth on to the painfully sore nipple, then lovingly laving over it in some bizarre excuse for an apology. Daisy didn’t need her fucking apology, and she certainly didn’t need Ruby’s unwanted ministrations. At least, her mind didn’t. Her body... it seemed to have a will of its own. Even as the memory of the pain was still fresh in her thoughts, she felt herself press forward into Ruby’s mouth. And while she was losing herself to the pleasing sensation, Ruby reached down to her pussy. Before she could even consider mounting some token resistance, Ruby plunged into her with two fingers, drawing a sharp exhale from her lips. The blonde pressed her thumb against Daisy’s clit, massaging the hypersensitive nub as her fingers explored Daisy's embarrassingly sodden insides.

 

When her mouth left Daisy’s nipple, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had to stop herself from grunting in frustration. Every sliver of pleasure she’d been subjected to helped get her mind off of her blatantly ignominious surrender. Luckily, Ruby then started kissing up her chest, over the clavicle to draw a languid lick up the column of her neck as she slowly fingered her to an orgasm.

 

“See, babe? Told you I would make you feel good,” Ruby whispered huskily into her ear.

 

“G-go...” _to hell_ , Daisy tried responding, the indignation not quite coming through in the half-broken sentence. Coherent speech wasn’t easy to come by when you body is slowly being suffused with ecstasy, when obscenely wet sounds betrayed your state with every passing second, when you’re teetering on the verge of climax with no means of staving it of _fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

The orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, pleasure crashing into her again and again as Ruby pistoned into her relentlessly. She floated on the ecstatic feeling for god knows how long, until it started to abate, and her eyes fluttered open. She realized she’d been biting her lower lip throughout it all, hating the fact that it had been to keep herself from smiling. Yet at that very moment, hate was a bit hard to come by – both for her own behavior and Ruby.  

 

As for the blonde, she stayed inside her for a little while longer, as if to make sure Daisy was fully aware of her drenched fingers when she finally pulled out. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent certainly expected the girl to make use of every opportunity to toy with her, but what she did not expect was to then feel Ruby’s sodden digits enter her mouth, as the blonde forced Daisy to taste her own arousal. In her weakened state, Daisy couldn’t muster the strength to even look disgusted, so she merely cleaned her own fluids until Ruby was satisfied – which she showed with a peck on her lips.

 

Daisy didn’t need to look at her to know the blonde was smirking smugly; it was evident enough in the teasing voice:

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“I... I fucking hate you,” Daisy breathed out, still not feeling even a trace of the emotion. It would come back eventually, she hoped. It had to.

 

“Mmmmm, thinking about everything you’d want to do to me?”

 

“God, yes,” she responded, though she wasn’t quite sure if they were thinking of the same thing. Then again, knowing Ruby...

 

“Well, some day soon... I may just let you. Bur for now...”

 

With a slow descent peppered with kisses, Ruby lowered herself until her lips were within a hair’s breadth of Daisy’s pussy. She inhaled the heady scent, placing a few tentative kisses on her inner thigh, then licking her way to the actual goal. Her tongue slithered inside Daisy’s folds, lapping up every drop of her arousal. From that point onwards, there was no teasing. She began to eat you Daisy voraciously, completely unconcerned with the sodden mess that were her lips and chin were becoming.

 

If her mind had been even half-coherent, Daisy would’ve been amazed at how far Ruby’s tongue was able to reach inside her. As it was, all she did was squirm pathetically, trying not moan too wantonly or thrust her hips forward too eagerly. And she was succeeding – at least somewhat – until Ruby inserted two fingers inside her and her lips latched onto Daisy’s clit. Daisy’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her sensitive body assaulted by ecstasy yet again. Unable to take anymore, her body drew back of its own volition, but the rope around her limbs and Ruby grabbing her ass to keep her in place while she kept eating her out was making that pointless.

 

“S-stop... Ruby, stop... f-fuck, fuck!” she moaned her plea, trying to back away from the liquid fire raging between her quivering thighs. Yet the blonde would not relent, she went at it as if trying to slake an unquenchable thirst.

 

For Daisy’s part, slipping in and out unconsciousness seemed to be the only way to catch a break, though each time she did, she found Ruby still refusing to stop.

 

When her eyes fluttered open for the umpteenth time, Ruby was sitting between her legs with a mildly annoyed expression.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Daisy, look what you did! You ruined my turtleneck,” she exclaimed, an sure enough, her top seemed utterly drenched on its upper part. “You could’ve told me you’re a squirter.”

 

No... no, that didn’t sound right. Daisy had never squirted before, neither with guys nor girls. She had orgasms, ranging from disappointing to fantastic, but squirting... no. It can’t be. _Not for this fucking bitch._

 

“I suppose it’s partly my fault,” Ruby relented. “I guess I was just too eager to remember to take my clothes off.” Which was something she was about to apparently rectify. The second she pulled her turtle neck up and revealed her pale stomach, Daisy’s eyes were glued to her body. She knew she should’ve been better than that, of course. But when a blond bombshell strips into lingerie right in front of you, you don’t look away – you stare. And at best, you pretend you’re not very impressed, which was what Daisy was trying to do. No... she wasn’t the least bit impressed by Ruby’s toned physique, by her perfectly shaped breasts clad in an expensive looking pink bra (the kind you wore on a date expecting to get lucky, Daisy wined in realizing). Not at all taken aback by how painted-on the boyshort panties looked on Ruby, or how absolutely lickable her legs were. No, Daisy would never want to jump the bones of her enemy and fuck her senseless. It was just that the orgasm-induced haze in her mind was making it difficult to remember that.

 

“Hm, that’s better,” Ruby noted now in the nude. She bit the side of her lip while looking at Daisy as if contemplating an idea, before hopping back onto the bed. “I wanna try something. Spread for me, babe?”

 

 _Ha-fucking-ha._ As if Daisy could do anything but, tied as she was. Yet she would soon learn what the blonde meant exactly. At first, Ruby merely inserted two fingers – in and out slowly – while brushing over Daisy’s clit with her tongue so as not to over-stimulate her lust-inflamed pussy. Then, she inserted another, which drew no complaint from the hapless S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. But when her tender folds were invaded by a fourth digit, alarm bells sounded in Daisy’s head.

 

“R-Ruby, wha--”

 

“Shhh, just relax, okay?”

 

_Relax? Is she out of her fucking... oh god._

 

The fifth finger already had Daisy at her limits, even though she was positively drenched down there. “Ruby, just... wait, please.”

 

“You need a moment, babe?” Ruby looked up with all the sweetness of an attentive and gentle lover. And as far as Daisy could tell, she wasn’t even faking it.

 

“Let’s... let’s just do something else, okay?” Daisy forced herself to say. _Fuck..._ Now she wasn’t even trying to stop her.

 

“Aw come on, Dee. I really wanna try this. You’re Quake, the destroyer of worlds. One little hand is nothing for you, right?”

 

 _God..._ Now she’s fucking praising her. And the worst part was, it was sort of working. Some small fraction of Daisy actually felt bad, as impossibly idiotic that seemed. But she knew from experience that her critical faculties weren’t on the up and up post-coitus, and certainly not post countless number of mind-numbing orgasms. So she nodded, almost unwittingly as if torn between wanting to somehow prove herself to Ruby and telling her to fuck off. It was funny how smaller that latter part had become in this past hour.

 

With an overjoyed grin, Ruby refocused her attention between Daisy’s thighs, carefully inserting the remaining digit, straining at her pussy lips. With one forceful shove, her whole fist slipped into Daisy’s yielding cunt, eliciting a sharp inhale from the startled agent.

 

“See?” Ruby said with a kiss on her lower stomach. “You’re amazing.”

 

 _God, if she at least stopped fucking talking..._ It was bad enough having to deal with the reality of having a whole fist – small and dainty though it was – inside her, but Ruby clearly relished the more verbal component of their relationship. _Relationship..._ that word left a sour taste in Daisy’s mouth. She needed to fight this, to stay true to herself and remember who was doing this to her. But then Ruby licked across her clit yet again and that nonsense evaporated from her mind. All the differing sensations – the slight in-and-out motion of Ruby’s arm, the imperceptible brushing of her knuckles deep inside Daisy’s core, the unexpectedly skillful licks over her clit – it all proved too much. She was too weak, too susceptible. Her mind broke as quick as her body, and she felt herself spasm around Ruby’s wrist, a languid motion of the blonde’s tongue urging the unctuous fluids to drip down her hand and onto the sheet below. Ruby stayed embedded in her for the longest time, likely knowing that any sudden motion like pulling out might damn well make the enervated agent pass out again. So she waited, lying with her head on Daisy’s tight, her fist stuffed deep inside her. After a while, she looked up to check Daisy’s state, and then proceeded to gingerly extract her hand one mortifyingly obscene sound at a time.

 

When she pulled out entirely, Ruby gazed at her slick-covered hand in fascination, before her eyes darted over to Daisy’s.

 

“I guess this means we’re friends now, right Dee?”

 

Daisy did her best to glare beside her, clenching her jaw to keep the nascent smile at bay. She must’ve gone insane, all the orgasms have probably fried her mind. That, coupled with some onset of Stockholm’s syndrome; she couldn’t even muster some hatred for the blonde anymore. Not even as the made a show of licking her hand clean of Daisy’s fluids.

 

Having finished, her eyes gleamed with suggestive intent yet again. “Ready for another round?”

 

Daisy stared at her in shock. “Wh... Ruby, I... I fucking cant, alright? Just... you had your fun, now just untie me and...”

 

Slowly crawling over her body, Ruby descended onto her by sealing their lips with a kiss, bringing with her the full flavor of Daisy’s’ arousal. Daisy eagerly responded, partly in hoping it would encourage the blonde to finally let her go and partly for being glad they were only kissing instead of Ruby subjecting her sore sex to more unbearable pleasure.

 

“You know what I’d like,” Ruby whispered into her mouth. “I’d like to erase all that stupid shit from your head – S.H.I.E.L.D, heroics, saving the world all that crap – so we can go away somewhere together, and spend the majority of our time fucking each other’s brains out, like animals. I hate, _hate_ ” she growled, “all this fucking shit. Tell me a part of you doesn’t feel the same.”

 

No... Daisy didn’t feel the same, she had a duty, she had friends that counted on her. And she certainly wouldn’t escape with Ruby Hale of all people. No, she didn’t feel the same... She didn’t know what she would do if she did feel that way. “Ruby, enough. Untie me and I promise I...”

 

“Shhh,” Ruby placed a finger over her lips. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. And you keep forgetting, I _want you_ to come after me. Either way, we have two more things on our little... _agenda,_ and then I’ll let you go, ‘kay babe?”

 

_Fucking finally. Wait, what? Two?_

 

No sooner had Daisy thought that than did Ruby snake back down between her thighs, lapping the hypersensitive flesh coated in Daisy’s juices. They both knew Daisy wouldn’t endure yet another assault on her senses, but Ruby didn’t seem to care. The blonde licked with apparently never-ending hunger, her fingers plunging inside Daisy’s sex with a come hither motion, as if to gather as much of the unctuous liquid as possible. And then it became clear why. At first it was just a hint of feeling, the tip of Ruby’s finger pressing against her anus. But then the blonde pushed in to the first knuckle, wrenching a mewling gasp from Daisy.

 

 _No..._ No, no, no. She fucking hated anal, even though this was just a finger. She hated the pain, she hated the submissive aspect of it and she hated the memory of the only time she’d ever cried during sex being when she tried anal for the first time. But she refused to indulge in anything close to it ever since, and Ruby certainly won’t be the one to make her forget that.

 

“Ruby... don’t you fucking dare,” she warned weakly, but realized too late it was just that angered tone that encouraged the blonde further. With faster licks the girl inserted her digit to the second knuckle. Before Daisy could even mutter another word, Ruby timed her quickening ministration in perfect sync as she shoved her finger all the way inside Daisy’s rectum. Daisy’s body arched from the bed as much as her ties allowed, her last orgasm of the day slamming into her with unrelenting force. Her eyesight faded as darkness claimed her, and the last thing she saw before passing out was Ruby’s grinning face completely covered with her juices.

 

When she awoke, she wasn’t surprised to see Ruby lying beside her, hugging her in some bizarre excuse for a lover’s embrace. _So much for this being a dream._  Her stirring did not go unnoticed.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Ruby looked up at her. At least she had cleaned her face. “You were out for quite a while. But I knew you wouldn’t want me to leave without having the chance to return the favor.”

 

_Oh you have to be fucking kidding me..._

“Come on, Dee. Just think – one more thing and we’re all done.”

 

Those words alone were incentive enough for Daisy. “Fine,” she muttered.

 

“I dunno...” Ruby feigned reluctance. “You don’t really seem enthusiastic about it.”

 

“Ruby,” Daisy responded with a flat, tired tone of voice. “Just sit on my fucking face and let’s get this over with.”

 

“Awww,” Ruby grinned, “and they say romance is dead.” She climbed up to straddle Daisy’ head, hairless pussy faintly slick with arousal. She descended just enough for Daisy to catch her nether lips with the tip of her tongue, then pulling back is if to coax Daisy into venturing further on her own. But one withering glare from Daisy, and she chuckled and acquiesced, lowering herself onto the agent’s mouth. The one hope Daisy had was that she’d hate the taste of her as much as she hated Ruby, but apparently the universe was out to fuck her yet again. Maybe it was the fact that her throat was parched from prolonged moaning, and a drop of anything would taste as haven. Or maybe she was just trying to come up with any bullshit excuse. The point was, Ruby tasted good. And fuck her for it, Daisy thought.

 

She applied herself to the task with as much energy as he could muster and soon enough, Ruby slumped over her with a blissful sigh, her arousal streaking Daisy’s lips and chin. Predictably, she cleaned it off of her one loving lick at a time. “That... was... amazing,” she whispered between each motion of her tongue. “Just think about it Daisy – from now and for the rest of your life, _you’ll know how I taste._ ”

 

If before Daisy was surprised by her lack of hate, now, with the absence of an orgasm, she reveled in the full force of it. At least she felt like her old self again.

 

While she contemplated every method of vengeance known to man, Ruby got up and dressed, then sauntered over to pick something up from the room’s corner. When she got close, Daisy’s heart stopped. A camera. And Ruby was only now turning it off.

 

“Ruby! You fucking bitch, give me that.”

 

“Don’t be mad, Daisy,” she tutted. “This is just for me own personal amusement. I would never use it as leverage in threatening to send it to the rest of your team, if that’s what you were thinking,” she concluded with a smirk.

 

_God damn, crazy fucking..._

“I left you some clothes there,” she gestured before switching off the power suppressor with a few presses on its display screen.“You should get your power back in about an hour.” She grabbed her knife and placed it near Daisy’s hand, close enough so that the agent could reach it. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Ruby turned to her again. “Well? This is supposed to be the time where you tell me how long I have before you come after me.”

 

“Believe it or not, Ruby, I have far more important things to worry about than getting back at you. But... if you come anywhere near my friends...”

 

“You’ll what? Spank me?”

 

“No,” Daisy responded with an unwavering voice. “I’ll kill you.”

 

Ruby’s jaw clenched; no taunting smile, no smartass comeback. She knew Daisy wasn’t kidding. She stayed there for a few more seconds and then the agent was alone. Daisy glanced at the knife beside her, dismissing the urge to quickly cut herself free and run after the blonde. For one, she wasn’t quite sure if her legs were working properly yet. And there was also the fact that pursuing her completely naked was just dumb; by the time she got some clothes on, Ruby would no doubt be gone. But as Daisy strained the rope to grab the knife handle, there was one thing she was absolutely certain of: If the two of them ever met again, it wasn’t Daisy who’d be unprepared for it.


End file.
